


The White Lady

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cemetery, Holding Hands, Kissing, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, klance, spooky place, they get scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Lance and Keith go to the cemetery at night to check if the urban legend of a ghost that lurks the place is actually true.Also, Shiro may have set them up to go on their own, so they could finally have some kind of weird date.





	The White Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Exploring spooky places. of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.

Keith opened the fridge for the third time in 10 minutes. The fridge was full of food but he didn't know what to eat, he didn't feel like eating any of the food they had.

He groaned and closed the fridge door.

'Hey, Lance!' Keith yelled loud enough to be heard in the living room. 'Did you find that list already?' 

There was no answer. 

Keith opened the fridge door once again. 'We should already know where to go' he complained and looked to the window. It was getting dark 'We should already be on our way' he said to himself looking back at the opened fridge. He moved a few things around and found half a burrito on a plate. 

That was it.

Without even reheating it, Keith ate the burrito in 3 bites, and it was good. He then went to the living room to see what was going on with Lance.

'Got the list?' Keith said sitting next to Lance on the couch. 

'Mhmm' Lance nodded without lifting his eyes off the screen. He was scrolling down a huge list of spooky places he had bookmarked months ago in preparation for October. 

Keith leaned over the screen.

'Why-why are you looking at the bottom of the list?' Keith asked, worried. 'Go to the top, we are choosing one of the top 5' he demanded.

'What? are you kidding me? We are not going to one of those places... also, I'm choosing today' Lance grinned, turning his head to Keith, who retreated to the close proximity of their faces.

'No, come on, you'll probably choose a super lame place'

Lance gasped. 'I'll ignore that for your own good' he glared 'We’ll go to this one, number 35' he pointed at his screen.

'The cemetery? really? No' Keith shook his head and looked at him with a tiny bit of annoyance. 

Lance looked at him with puppy eyes. Keith held his gaze but only for a few seconds. There was no way he could ignore the puppy eyes.

'Fine' Keith sighed, giving up. 

'Yess!' Lance exclaimed, and grabbed Keith by the shoulders 'I'll promise you won’t regret it' he said before standing up.

'I'm not sure about that... but I'm definitely choosing next weekend!'

'Next weekend is supposed to be Shiro's, but sure I don't mind' Lance cupped his mouth 'Hey guys! We are leaving in ten' He yelled.

'Finally! Where are we going?' Pidge yelled back from her room.

'We are going to the Memorial Blue Gardens Cemetery, home of the infamous White Lady of Blue Gardens' He answered in a spooky deep voice.

'Nice' She shouted 'I'll get my gear!' 

Keith left to his room, put on his black jacket and picked up the backpack he had prepared in the morning. He was more than excited to finally go in these little trips they all had agreed to do on October. 

He went over Shiro's room, going in without even knocking.

'You ready?' Keith said, adjusting his black gloves on his hands, but Shiro was laying on his bed, reading a book.

'Actually... I can't go' He said, putting the book down.

'What? Shiiiirooo, you promised!'

'I know but... something came up...' Shiro hesitated.

'... What something?' Keith asked suspiciously. 

'We... I have to help Matt with some family... thing' 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, in fact...' Shiro saw Pidge walking just outside his bedroom with all her stuff 'Pidge needs to come too' He said, standing up from the bed. 

'What? Where?' She asked, stopping in front of the door.

'I see what you are doing and I don’t like it' Keith was now glaring at Shiro.

'I don't see what you are doing, but I also don’t like it. I wanna go to the cemetery' She said, uncertain of the whole situation.

Shiro turned to her, so Keith could not see his face. 'Pidge, Matt said you have to come too' He gritted his teeth and open his eyes wide. 

'Oh.' Pidge nodded understanding what Shiro was doing 'Yes, of course, I remember... Matt said something about... stuff' 

'I'm glad you remember... Sorry Keith' Shiro said turning to Keith.

'I still wanted to go' Pidge said in a low voice.

'What's that?' 

'Nothing' She coughed 'Yeah, sorry Keith, you'll have to go... alone... with Lance' She smiled at the end.

'Just the two of us?' Lance asked from the hall, coming inside the, now, very crowded room, with a very concerned look. 'What's with you guys? and where is Hunk?' 

'Hunk has a date’ Pidge answered.

‘What!?’ 

‘And we can't... you know... something came up' She continued, taking off her backpack gear. 

'But guys!' Lance groaned, turning towards Keith 'You are still coming right?' 

Keith glared at Shiro and Pidge one last time before turning to Lance. 'Yes, let's go, before it gets too late' 

'Yeah!' Lance beamed and left to get his stuff.

'I’m taking your equipment' Keith said taking Pidges backpack.

'Ugh, fine' 

Keith looked at Shiro. 'You... I'll get you for this'

'You mean, you'll thank me for this' he sassed.

Keith squinted his eyes and left without saying anything else. 

 

Keith drove while Lance prepared the video camera. He was so excited that he was dropping everything on the car floor. 

Keith stared at him while they were at a red light.

'Why are you so excited? I thought you hated things like this... and being scared' Keith asked picking up the memory card Lance had dropped for the third time and putting it in the camera.

'Thanks' Lance smiled nervously 'I don't hate being scared... I mean, I do but I guess it depends... with whom I'm with' Lance admitted.

Keith felt his face getting a bit hot. The light turned green and he stepped on the gas. 

'I guess it can be... fun? Sometimes al least' Lance continued 'But to answer your question, I don't really know why I'm so excited... I'll probably be crapping-my-pants-scared in a matter of minutes' 

Keith snorted.

'It’s true though'

'Don't worry, I don't usually get scared, we'll be fine' Keith said sincerely. 

'Oh, you're gonna protect me, Keith? My savior' Lance teased, cupping his face and batting his eyelashes at Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance sighed. 'If I'm honest... I'm excited because I always wanted to do something like this but never met people who wanted to go with me' He shrugged. 

'Really?' 

'Mhmm' 

'Well, I'm glad we met then' Keith smiled.

'Yeah...' 

 

They parked the car at the small parking lot near the back entrance of the cemetery and started making their way inside. 

'Got the flashlight, right?' Keith asked, making sure they had everything.

Lance nodded.

'Okay, I'm going to start filming' he said pressing the rec button.

 

Keith pointed the camera at Lance.

'Talk about the white lady'

'Okay, okay... let me put on my spooky face first' and he made some weird facial expressions to relax his muscles.

Keith snorted 

'Let's start with the cemetery... Memorial Blue Gardens is one of the most haunted places of the whole country...' he said looking at the camera, with a seriousness worthy of documentaries.

Keith spaced out for the rest of the minutes the introduction lasted because... Lance just looked too good under the moonlight, and wasn’t that a cheesy thought but he couldn't help himself.

'Keith!' Lance called out. 

'What?' He asked, coming back to reality.

'You are supposed to be showing the cemetery'

'Oh, right'

Keith stopped filming Lance and made a 360 turn to get the surroundings. The cemetery was dark, but the moon illuminated enough to distinguish the path. The grass was completely dry and the gravestones looked old, some of them didn't even have the name of the deceased person on it.

'Creepy' Keith commented.

They kept walking and Keith went back to filming Lance.

'The white lady is a ghost that lurks this cemetery.. people who had seen her describe her as wearing a white gown or wedding dress... although she also appears on the freeway we just drove by... most appearances happen inside the cemetery...'

'What happened to her?'

'There are a few theories.... some say that she died during childbirth and that she is looking for her child... some others say that her husband killed her...'

'But that doesn't explain the wedding dress' Keith said putting down the camera.

'Maybe... it was her ultimate dream to get married and be happy but had a horrible marriage that ended up with her husband killing her...?' 

'So what's her unfinished business?' 

'Maybe she needs to... get married again?' Lance questioned confused with this rambling of theories.

Keith laughed.

'Perhaps... is that why you wanted to come here? Wanted to marry the white lady?'

'What? no!' Lance pouted and Keith laughed again.

'Come on, the webpage says we need to go to the center of the cemetery... that's where the action happens' Lance said looking at his phone.

'Okay... you sure you wanna go there?' 

'What are you getting scared?'

'What-no, I mean... nevermind... let's go' Keith huffed. He lifted the camera again and started filming the path they were walking in.

'Don't worry Keith... if you get scared you can always hold my hand' Lance teased.

'I'm not going to get scared-' A wood cracking noise stopped Keith from talking, and Lance jumped closer to Keith, both of them turning around.

'Do you... see something?' he whispered.

Keith swallowed hard. 'No, it must've been... a bird... let's keep going...'

'Oh... sure, yeah' 

They kept walking close to each other, more slowly and nervously now. 

'So what are we supposed to do?' Keith asked looking around.

'Uh... we should look for a gravestone with a statue of a weeping angel' 

'Of course it was going to be a weeping angel'

Lance laughed.

'How big is it?'

'I'm guessing our height?'

'Maybe we should walk over there... you know... where the statues are?' Keith pointed to a group of statues up front.

'Oh, yeah totally' he said nervously.

'You okay?'

'I'm fine, you?'

'Just peachy'

Lance nudged his side.

'Come on, you can't expect me to be-' The wood cracking noise again. Keith's face turned serious.

'You were saying?' Lance sassed

Keith cleared his throat 

'You can't expect me to be scared because nothing has happened, and I don't think there is anything out here, okay?'

'Oookay, daredevil' Lance smiled and continued the path to the statues. 'You can't deny that it sounded almost exactly like the other crack sound though...' he shivered.

They searched for the statue. Keith looked through the camera while lance pointed the flashlight in front. The moon was not giving its full light anymore due to clouds passing by.

Lance could now see his breath.

'Is it me or it suddenly got colder?'

'I guess it is a bit more chilly now... might be all the ghosts around here' he teased.

'Don't' Lance said flatly, glaring at him.

Keith chuckled 'I don't think there is a statue with a weeping angel here. It must have been a joke-'

Lance tapped his shoulder and pointed to his right.

The statue had been almost right beside them all this time.

'Uh... didn't see it... so what do we do now'

'Wait?'

'Maybe we should call the white lady'

'Don't you dare' Lance warned with his eyes wide.

'Fiiiine, but let's examine the statue then' 

 

Lance took the camera and started filming it from up close, while Keith stared at him.

He rubbed his hand together just to warm them a little, it had definitely gotten colder now. He shook his head and took out his phone. He was scrolling down the list of spooky places when he had the feeling someone was behind him.

Keith turned over abruptly, but there was no one behind him. He looked around just to be sure, but they were all alone.

'Okay...' he whispered.

'Hey Keith' 

'Huh?'

'Check this out' Lance was crouching in front of the gravestone. 

'What does it say' Keith asked coming closer.

'It only says in "loving memory"' 

Keith crouched beside Lance inspecting the grave when he felt it again, but this time it was Lance who turned around first.

They looked at each other suspiciously.

'Did you feel that?'

Keith didn't say anything but kept looking around.

'I'm getting the creeps' Lance tried to laugh it out. 'Hey.. it wasn't foggy before... wasn't it?' Lance said looking to the path where they came walking.

Keith took the flashlight and walked over the other statues to check.

'Wait!' Lance went fast by Keith's side.

Keith was staring at a statue that had its line of sight directed to the weeping angel statue.

'I guess this was bothering us' 

Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

'You know... when someone is staring at you and you feel-' A loud wood cracking noise behind them interrupted him, making them both jump in surprise.

'Jesus' Keith hissed.

'It was the exact same sound as the last one' Lance gritted his teeth.

'Maybe there is someone playing a joke on us?' 

Lance stared at him with his eyebrows raised high. 'Really Keith? Nobody has that much free time'

Keith shrugged, he could think about one or two people.

'Also, we would have prob-' Lance turned around fast, grabbing Keith's hand in the motion. 'I saw something' he cried out.

'No you didn't' But Keith had felt it too, the sensation that someone was staring, and it was stronger now too. 

Lance was slightly trembling. Keith noticed and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing his hand. 

'Time to go?' Keith suggested.

'Yes, please' Lance nodded, he was still staring to where he thought he saw something.

Keith tugged him and they started making their way back to the car. 

 

'Did we really walk that far?' Lance asked after about ten minutes.

'Yes, we did' Keith nodded, but he wasn't that sure himself. It didn't seem that long before.

'Do you still feel like someone is staring at us?' Lance asked looking behind, nervously.

'Yes,' Keith murmured mindlessly.

'What?' Lance looked at him, alarmed.

'I mean- no, no I don't' Keith tried to fix it but Lance was already panicking.

'Keith' Lance stopped walking.

'Hey, hey, there's nothing out there. We didn't see anything, so there is nothing' He assured.

'You know that's not how it works' Lance exclaimed.

And Keith absolutely knew, after all, he was the one that liked these kinds of things.

'Let's just go back to the car'

'I just-' Lance turned around again. 'I just feel so..'

'Exposed' Keith finished the sentence and turned to his other side. He didn't only feel like someone was staring at them, he felt like there was more than one "someone" now. 

Lance tightened the grip on his hand. He was turning his head in every direction, completely scared, but trying to not make it so obvious.

Keith tugged Lance hand to get his attention.

'Hey...' Keith said looking at him 'Race to the car?'

'...Alright,' Lance hesitated.

Keith was about to start running when Lance squeezed his hand.

'But don't let go' Lance fretted. He was looking at him in the eyes with intensity, and Keith couldn't help it, he leaned over and kissed him, softly and reassuringly. Both of them forgetting that they were in the middle of a haunted cemetery in the dark of the night. 

Keith broke the kiss but not before Lance leaned over to make it last a few more seconds. 

Keith smiled. He rested his other hand on Lance's cheek and grazed his thumb over Lance's soft bottom lip.

'Okay, on three' 

Lance nodded 

'One... two.. three!'

They stormed off to the parking lot without stopping or looking behind. 

Keith made a mental note to thank Shiro when they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> It is (loosely) based on the urban legend of the white lady of union cemetery in Easton, Connecticut. 
> 
> Also... I wasn't really trying to make a Doctor Who reference... but oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment! I would love to know what you think! :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, same username as here: thethirdexpedition  
>    
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.  
>    
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake.


End file.
